Rubí
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Cada día ella y sus hermanas luchaban por salir adelante, confiando en que el futuro traería mejor cosas para sus vidas, sin importar que deban hacer. En realidad ella por los días es Kagome una joven sencilla y por las noches es mejor conocida como Rubí. Pasen y lean espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta historia en realidad me emociona mucho escribirla y aun mas compartirla con ustedes, está basada en la vida real, espero que cada uno de ustedes mis preciosos y queridos lectores puedan aprender a mi lado que no siempre la vida es color de rosas pero que aún con todo el mal existe la recompensa al final de la tempestad.

Bueno sin más que decir o en realidad sean demasiadas tanto que prefiero callarlas acompáñenme a leer este primer capítulo de una historia que conmueve mi corazón.

**Capítulo 1**

Me encuentro sentada en mi cuarto o mejor dicho el que comparto con mi hermano, en realidad la privacidad nunca ha sido mucha ya que mi familia es de escasos recursos y como negarlo siempre hemos pasado por grandes dificultades, mis padres nunca han sido muy amorosos que digamos y menos pensar que se preocupan mucho en cómo somos criados o como llevamos nuestras vidas ya que ellos se preocupan más en discutir y tratar de arreglar su relación que más bien parece un calvario; en realidad siempre que lo pienso no sé cómo es que ellos continúan juntos pues luego de tantas peleas, discusiones, golpes y traiciones se soportan y tratan de seguir adelante como pareja aun que esta ya no lo parezca.

Me levanto de la cama en donde me encontraba divagando pues siempre trato de encontrarle un sentido a esta mi vida que aun a mi corta edad esta maltrecha y marcada por los duros acontecimientos; a hora cuento con 16 años de edad, mi cuerpo para disgusto es delgado y sinceramente no poseo ningún tipo de curvas, mi busto es pequeño y que decir estoy plana, no se siquiera si algún día un hombre podría fijarse en mí y claro sacarme de la tortura que es vivir al lado de mis padres.

Lentamente avanzo haciendo que mis pasos sean lo más lentos posibles si pudiera me quedaría encerrada por siempre para esconderme de la dura realidad, escucho como en el cuarto de al lado o mejor dicho el de mis padre estos inician una de sus ya acostumbradas discusiones siempre es lo mismo mi padre recrimina a mi madre pues según el ella siempre le ha sido infiel y quien sabe de quién somos todos y cada uno de sus hijos y por lo visto esto es cierto pues hace dos años mi madre le presento a mi hermana mayor a un señor quien dijo era su padre, solamente espero que si mi padre no es el que me ha criado sea por lo menos un hombre un poco decenté que no marque aún más mi vida.

Disculpen pero aun no me he presentado mi nombre es Kagome, tengo 4 hermanos estos son kikyo la mayor ella cuenta con 18 años de edad y su figura es realmente envidiable pues es muy estilizada, delgada y con curvas bien proporcionadas, sus cabellos son largos y completamente lacios, de ojos negros como la mismísima noche y piel clara como la nieve, luego le sigo yo que tengo 16 años, en realidad tengo mucho parecido a ella también soy alta pero como les dije antes de cuerpo delgado quizás por mi edad aun no tengo curvas que me hagan parecer una mujer, mis cabellos si son largos pero de color azabache y al final las puntas se enrollan de una manera muy bonita por así decirlo, mis ojos son de un tono chocolate y mi piel al igual que kikyo es blanca, luego esta Ayame que tiene solo 14 años en realidad ella es muy bonita tiene cabellos extremadamente rojos, piel tostada y unos magníficos ojos verdes como dos perfectas esmeraldas estos son idénticos a los de mi madre y finalmente el jovencito consentido por mí y mis hermanas es Shipoo que tiene apenas 8 añitos de edad él es completamente hermoso para mi es el más bello del mundo verán tiene cabellos rojos como los de Ayame, su piel es blanca como la porcelana, ojitos completamente verdes y una sonrisa maravillosa no lo niego ni sería capaz de hacerlo lo amo y cada día que me levanto lo hago por el pues si no fuese porque yo y mis hermanas trabajamos duro él no tendría ni que comer.

Bueno ya son exactamente las ocho de la noche, puedo ver como la luna brilla intensamente en el firmamento y es acompañada por las estrellas, todo está obscureciendo y ya es hora debo ir al trabajo veo como kikyo y Ayame salen del cuarto que ambas comparten y están listas debemos salir y arriesgarnos una vez más con tal de que nada falte para nuestro hermano y claro para poder sustentarnos nosotras mismas, me acerco a ellas y les saludo:

Kagome: Hola chicas, como están pudieron descansar?

Veo como ambas me sonríen aun con todos nuestros problemas siempre tratamos de animarnos las unas a las otras y estamos seguras que llegara el día en que nuestras vidas cambien y será para bien; entonces Kikyo me contesta

Kikyo: Hola Kag, estamos bien dormimos algo y tú, en realidad te vez cansada.

Kagome: No se preocupen estoy bien, mejor démonos prisa no podemos demorarnos más o el señor Mioga no querrá recibirnos, ya saben que se pone muy molesto con la impuntualidad.

Ambas asintieron y salimos rápidamente de casa, dejamos a Shipoo con nuestra vecina ya que era estúpido pensar que nuestros padres lo cuidarían, nos despedimos de él, su sonrisa era lo que nos daba fuerzas para seguir y nos fuimos en dirección al trabajo, esta era una noche más solo esperábamos que todo saliera bien y que no hubiera ningún problema en el bar.

**Nota Final:**

Lo se cortito pero comprendan no puedo darles todo de una sola vez.

Si les ha gustado déjenme un comentario y si no también ya saben que para mí todas sus opiniones son sumamente importante.

Me despido con cariño:

johan


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota inicial:**

Bueno déjenme decirles que estoy sumamente feliz he avanzado en mis otras historias pero aun no publicare los capi pues por lo visto aún no hay review, es broma mañana actualizare.

Espero disfruten tanto como yo esta historia.

Sin más los dejo y a leer se ha dicho.

**Capítulo 2**

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuarenta y cinco pm, la noche en realidad era sumamente bella pues había luna llena, se podía apreciar con tanta claridad como aun sin la necesidad de esos faroles cada rincón en las poco transcurridas calles se encontraba iluminado y ahí se veía de manera muy precisa tres figuras realmente hermosas estas en realidad eran tres jovencitas de edades contemporáneas pues se notaba poca diferencia entre ellas y sus figuras las cuales eran muy llamativas y atractivas.

Las tres caminaban a paso apresurado ya era tarde deberían haber llegado a las ocho quince exactamente pero ni modo que podían hacer si la señora Kaede siempre les trataba de sacar conversación y no podían ser tan malagradecidas como para no regalarles a esa dulce señora que las quería como parte de su familia unos minutos de su ocupada vida, pero he aquí las consecuencias una llegada más y quizás su futuro despido se encontraba frente a ellas, ya podían ver cerca el dichoso bar donde las tres trabajaban.

Entraron apresuradamente tratando de no ser notadas pero eso era imposible quien no vería a estas chicas si en verdad eran tan hermosas y cada rasgo de su rostro parecía dibujado a la perfección por un famoso pintor y que decir de sus cuerpos que cualquiera creería que fueron hechos a mano por los mismísimos dioses; para desgracia del señor Mioga era por ellas que la mayoría por no decir todos sus clientes llegaban a su local, en realidad había dudado mucho para contratarlas pero lo convencieron y él sabía muy bien que ellas necesitaban el trabajo por tal razón dentro de exactamente ocho días ya cumplirían un año de trabajar con él y a pesar de sus frecuentes tardanzas realizaban su trabajo a la perfección:

Kikyo se desempeñaba como recepcionista del bar siendo ella la hermana mayor tenía ya una figura imponente y a la vez delicada y sabía muy bien cómo tratar a los clientes; luego estaba Kagome ella era mesera en el bar y en realidad no tenía queja pues sus clientes siempre le hablaban bien de ella además que era sumamente bella aun con su corta edad y poseía esos rasgos tan refinados que a quien no le daría gusto ser atendido por ella y finalmente Ayame que se desempeñaba como bar tender ciertamente era joven pero su cuerpo no daba tal impresión ella en realidad poseía un belleza muy extraña y valla que las tres Higurashi eran muy envidiadas por las demás chicas pues sabían explotar su belleza sin caer en lo vulgar y sucio obtenido así el mayor de los respetos y además muy buenas propinas.

Se acercó rápidamente a las chicas y las llamo a cada una de ellas por su nombre de pila o mejor dicho por el nombre que eran conocidas en el medio, las solicito a las tres juntas pues era mejor saber que pensaban en conjunto que por separado, puesto que las tres tomaban sus decisiones basadas en las otras y no servía de nada querer explicaciones por parte de una de ellas debía hablar con todas pues ciertamente les necesitaba pero tampoco podía dejarlas hacer lo que deseen verdad.

La primera en ser nombrada fue Ayame, quien ya traía puesto su ajustado traje este consistía en una blusa tipo corsé de color cobre y unos pantalones pitos de color negro profundo, sus largos y crespos cabellos rojos sueltos pues era parte de sus atributos y para finalizar unas botas altas color negro, su rostro solo tenía un poco de rímel y labial de tono beige para que contrastaba con su verdosa mirada.

Luego nombro a Kikyo, quien al igual que sus hermanas estaba lista traía una blusa de color azul profundo acompañada por una falda corta de color crema y zapatos negros, en realidad se veía muy elegante y hermosa, sus cabellos estaban sostenidos por un delicado moño lo cual dejaba apreciar cada uno de sus delicados rasgos, su rostro traía solo un poco de rímel, delineador y un sobrio labial rojo en realidad ella era espectacular.

Y por último llamo a Kagome quien tenía colocado un ceñido pantalón negro, blusa roja y sandalias plataformas azules brillantes, sus largos cabellos azabaches atrapados en una cola alta y dos finos mechones salían adornando el contorno de su rostro, se había puesto rímel y un labial de tono rosa, en realidad se veía sumamente delicada y preciosa.

Las tres chicas estaban nerviosas pero sabían que dependían de ese trabajo y no podían perderlo y si debían rogar al señor Mioga lo harían pues Shipoo era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa.

Las tres dijeron al unísono:

Para que nos necesita señor.

Cada palabra fue dicha con sumo respeto y aparte era palpable la preocupación de las chicas, en realidad el las apreciaba y ellas eran buenas trabajadoras quizás solo un llamado de atención más verdad que tan grave eran unas cuantas llegadas tardes.

Mioga: Esmeralda, zafiro y Rubí, ustedes saben que las aprecio mucho pero están fallando y siendo irresponsables con su trabajo solo quiero dejarles bien claro que una llegada tarde más y ya no serán recibidas esta es la última oportunidad que les doy, comprendido.

Las tres sonrieron ampliamente dejando ver que cada una poseía una hermosa luz cuando sonreían con sinceridad, se lanzaron a los brazos de su jefe quien más bien actuaba como su abuelo y le agradecieron y prometieron que no volverían a fallarle.

Mioga: Pueden retirarse ya es tarde y deben cumplir con su trabajo, espero que tengan suerte hoy y les vaya bien con sus propinas.

Ellas solamente asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron rápidamente en dirección al bar sin saber que a partir de esa noche sus vidas cambiarían por completo y que quizás las cosas podían ponerse aún peor.

**Nota Final:**

Holaaaa, espero les haya gustado el capítulo plis dejen de ser tímidos y comenten honestamente quiero saber que les parece la historia.

Bueno me despido con mucho cariño y deseándoles lo mejor

Besitos

Johan


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de su autora:**

Holaa espero que les esté gustando este fic tanto como a mí, vamos déjenme sus opiniones y deseo que participen con migo en la creación ustedes boten a través de los review sobre como desean que forme las parejas y les prometo que estas serán bien tomadas en cuenta, ya saben para mi sus opiniones son sumamente valiosa.

Sin más los deje y a leer.

**Capítulo 3**

Acaba de comenzar el movimiento en el bar, se veía como cada una de las chicas trabajaban de manera rápida para poder darle la mejor atención a los clientes pues claro de esto dependía la propina que se llevarían esa noche a sus casas además de que aseguraban su estancia en el bar, los colores de la luces que iluminaban el lugar, lo llamativo de los trajes de las chicas llevaban desde bellos vestidos hasta las más diminutas faldas daban un toque muy particular, pero habían tres chicas que llamaban su atención en realidad había visitado el lugar porque algunos amigos se lo habían recomendado y dicho que habían tres jóvenes sumamente bellas y valla que no mentían en lo absoluto, por lo visto ellas eran muy chicas pero su belleza era realmente exótica y era exactamente lo que buscaba encajarían a la perfección, en lo particular le atraía mucho a la que llamaban Zafiro, pero no estaba ahí para buscar pareja sino trabajadoras.

Se acercó de manera cautelosa a ella y trato de entablar conversación pero al instante fue repelido y tratado cortésmente como un cliente más, esto le molesto profundamente pues había herido su ego acaso no sabía quién era él y sobretodo que lo que él deseaba lo obtenía.

Espero pacientemente hasta las tres de la mañana cuando empezaron a marcharse los clientes, esto le había permitido observar bien a cada una de ellas y en realidad estaba asombrado se veían intactas como si acabaran de iniciar su trabajo, sonreían siempre y trataban de manera muy cordial y atenta a todas las personas y sobre todo noto que eran recatadas y decentes; estaba decidido ellas se irían con él.

Se acercó de manera rápida a ellas cuando las vio salir juntas del bar, se habían cambiado de ropas a hora solamente llevaban unas camisetas de colores y pantalanes pitos además de zapatos tipo balerina, esto le causo un mayor interés puesto que aun con esas ropas sencillas se veían muy atractivas era seguro que si él trabajaba en ellas podría convertirlas todas unas damas y seguro ganaría una fortuna.

Le llamo a cada una por sus nombres de pila:

: Disculpen señoritas Zafiro, Esmeralda y Rubí pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, deseo que conversen con migo un momento.

En ese momento las tres voltearon a verlo, en realidad era un hombre muy atractivo tenía sus cabellos largos de un extraño color negro profundo, sus ojos castaños con pigmentos rojizos y un cuerpo muy bien definido seguro había trabajado mucho en el para conseguirlo, la curiosidad les invadió pues que quería ese hombre de ellas, en ese momento voltearon a verse y fue Kikyo quien siendo la hermana mayor tomo la palabra.

Kikyo: Disculpe joven pero no le conocemos y creo que no es correcto que nos aborde de esta manera en calle.

: Pues bien Zafiro verán mi nombre es Naraku y tengo una oferta de trabajo que hacerles, creo que es muy conveniente tanto para ustedes como para mí.

Kikyo: Creo que se ha equivocado nosotras somos jóvenes decentes y no podemos aceptar ofertas de trabajo cuando somos abordadas en la calle y menos a estas horas cualquiera creería que tiene malas intenciones.

Naraku: Discúlpenme nuevamente por mi manera de ser pero creo que tiene razón que les parece si nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana en el Restaurante Amanecer para explicarles mi oferta.

Kagome: Creo que se ha equivocado nosotras estamos bien con el trabajo que tenemos y no podemos abandonar así por así al señor Mioga sobre todo somos responsables.

Naraku: Me agrada mucho saber eso señorita Rubí pero le aseguro que mi oferta puede interesarles, vamos no hay problema les estaré esperando y si no llegan tomare por dado que no desean trabajar con migo.

Ayame: Por favor discúlpenos y no hay problema nos veremos mañana si acaso decidimos que nos interesa su oferta, está bien.

Naraku: Claro que sí señorita Esmeralda, espero que el día de mañana se reúnan con migo y les reitero es una oferta muy buena y prometedora.

Luego de haber dicho estas palabras ese misterioso joven se marchó en un auto negro y las jóvenes siguieron su camino a casa, sin saber que se habían topado con el mismísimo diablo.

**Nota Final:**

Bien esta historia la estaré actualizando de manera periódica y rápida pero aclaro que los capítulos eran cortitos, no conozco el motivo es solo que mi mente así lo desea.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, plis déjenme saber que les parece esta historia.

Me despido con muchisisisimo cariño

Siempre suya:

Johan


	4. Chapter 4

**Mensaje de su amiga:**

Hola siento mucho no actualizar mis otros fic pero es que estoy escasa de inspiración lo siento mucho.

Espero disfruten de este corto capitulo y me dejen algunos comentarios que me inspiren y levanten el ánimo.

Se les quiere mucho:

Johan

Caminaban a paso apresurado, luego de haber sido interceptadas por ese hombre se sentían realmente nerviosas; había nacido entre ellas un silencio incomodo, pues desde el punto de vista de Áyame era una propuesta que deberían considerar quizás fuese la mejor manera para salir de esta vida de miseria pensaba la pequeña, debía comprender ella era solo una niña ingenua.

Se sentía confundida puesto que ella siendo la segunda en edades debía ser quien se responsabilizara por sus hermanos menores puesto que estaba segura que aunque Kikyo los amaba pues eran su familia también tenía deseos de cambiar su vida a toda costa esto le quedo claro meses atrás cuando se fue de casa quien sabe a dónde y con quien; pero regresando a lo que ataviaba su mente por el momento razono que aun con lo duro que las tres trabajaban con costo cubrían las necesidades básicas, se sentía culpable ella deseaba solamente lo mejor para sus hermanas y claro para su pequeño Shipoo, él era como su propio hijo.

Su mente divagaba en las infinidades del universo de oportunidades, todas aquellas propuestas que había recibido y jamás aceptado, era de tontos creer que esos hombres la amaban o deseaban formar una familia a su lado, con seguridad sabia que ellos solo deseaban aprovecharse de ella y disfrutar de su cuerpo esto se lo dejo muy claro Kikyo seguramente se lo dijo por experiencia propia.

Entre tantas cavilaciones se encontraba su mente que no se había percatado que estaban frente a la casa de la señora Kaede, escucho como era llamada a coro por Kikyo y Ayame giro rápidamente su rostro en dirección al lugar de donde provenían sus voces.

Una sonrisa sincera dibujo en sus labios y pregunto:

Kagome: Que sucede chicas, toquen a la puerta seguro la señora Kaede nos esta esperado.

Kikyo: Que te pasa?, te sientes bien?

Kagome: No se preocupen estoy bien, solamente pensaba y mejor toquen ya saben que a estas horas Shipoo ya está despierto esperándonos.

Ayame: Tienes razón Kag, yo toco.

Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces pero no se escuchaba ninguna respuesta proveniente de la casa, era sumamente extraño jamás esperaban tanto a que la puerta se abriera y su ángel corriera a darles la bienvenida, en ese preciso momento un sentimiento de angustia se alojo en el corazón de las tres acaso algo malo había sucedido.

Kagome: Vamos a casa quizás paso algo y nuestros padres lo saben.

Las tres corrieron hasta su casa, tocaron desesperadamente en realidad estaban preocupas, fue su madre quien abrió, traía puesto ropa de dormir, sus cabellos alborotados y aun bostezaba.

Sonomi: Que les pasa? Acaso están locas su padre esta durmiendo y ustedes aquí de alborotadas.

Kagome: Madre es solo que la señora Kaede no esta y pues Shipoo tampoco.

Sonomi: A sí, lo llevo al hospital por lo visto tenia fiebre.

Kagome: Que? Y nos dices eso tan despreocupada acaso estas loca, acepto que no te importemos nosotras pero él es solamente un niño que necesita de ti, en realidad cada día me decepciono más.

Cada una de sus palabras las dijo llena de rabia, la cual tenia contenida desde hace años o mejor dicho desde que tenia uso de razón, soporto siempre sus humillaciones y él dolor del maltrato físico pero aun con todo no decía nada pues era su madre y ese lazo se lo impedía pero este era el colmo.

En ese momento Sonomi estaba furiosa como era posible que la tratara así, ella la había parido y debía respetarla por ello, alzo su mano para abofetearla pero antes de llegar a tocar su mejía su mano fue detenida firmemente por la de Kikyo.

Kikyo: Tú la tocas y te aseguro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

En realidad Kikyo era quien más había sufrido entre las manos de su madre, ella fue la primogénita y era quien más mal trato soporto, Áyame estaba completamente furiosa acaso esa mujer creía que podría golpear a su hermana.

Ayame: Mira Sonomi que te quede bien claro mis hermanas te soportan y respetan no sé porque pero siempre has sabido que para mí no significas nada pues han sido Kagome y Kikyo quienes siempre han velado por mí por lo tanto cuidado con lo que haces pues quizás te arrepientas cuando no tengas quien sostenga tus visión y te alimente a ti y a ese esposo tuyo.

Kagome: Cálmense todas, no hay problema a esta casa no regresaremos hasta que ella nos pida perdón y ten claro madre que solo será para que mi conciencia este tranquila y no tenga él pesar de no concederte dicho perdón.

Al terminar Kagome de hablar se escuchó unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes de su madre y su padre quien se había sumado.

Onigumo: Jajaja tontas muertas de hambre pues váyanse que nuestras vidas a partir de ellos serán muchísimo mejores.

Luego de esas duras palabras cerró la puerta y las tres quedaron en la calle, pero estaban seguras que eso era mejor que seguir con el martirio de convivir con sus padres.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo Kagome se giró hacia sus hermanas

Kagome: vamos chicas nuestro bebé nos está esperando.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la parada del bus y subieron en el primero que paso con dirección al hospital público en búsqueda del sol que iluminaba sus días; pensando y guardando en el corazón la esperanza de días mejores por venir.


End file.
